Kiyoshi's Frist Year of Education
by AmandasPANDA
Summary: Sequelto Kiyoshi.Four years has passed since she has come to Hogwarts, but now she is 11 and is going to be a student and not just living there. What houes will she be in and who will she be ferind? I'm trribel in summers and spelling.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Chapter One: The First Year.

It has been four long years senesce Kiyoshi had first come to Hogwarts. Making here almost eleven years old and she was headed to the Headmasters office, for what reason she did not know. 'I haven't done any thing wrong, so why douse Albus want to tack to me?' Kiyoshi wondered as she was walking there. When she got to the gargoyles she couldn't remember the password to Albus's office. But she knew that it was always some sort of candy. "Let's see what could it possible be?" Kiyoshi thought out loud. "Lemon Drops." Kiyoshi said the first thing that came to mind. The gargoyles stepped aside to let here pass. She knocked on the door and admittedly she hared "Enter" from Albus. She entered the room to find Albus sitting behind his desk a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. "I suppose that your are wondering why I have called you here Kiyoshi." Albus said. Kiyoshi knotted her head he couintioned. "And I can assure you that you are not in any trouble at all." He said. At that Kiyoshi looked confused he continued. "I asked you here to merely tell you that the staff and I think that its time fro you to be apart of the school year for the rest of your education." Albus said. "I'm going to be here to here to learn?" Kiyoshi asked. "Yes Kiyoshi you need to get your things and I seeding Hagrid to tack you and another student shopping today." Albus said. So that day after an early diner Kiyoshi and Hagrid set of on there joinery to go find they other student and to go get and then get the supplies that would be needed for that school year. They started out in what was considered a Muggle town and down a dark ally were Hagrid pulled up a tin can "This we'll tack us to where we need to go." He said. Kiyoshi gave Hagrid a strange look before being pulled away. They landed in a cold rained on ground and in front of them separated by a black dirty lack was what looked like a bolder with a house on top. Hagrid gave a grunt and walked to a boat that was tied down to a moldy tree stomp. When they were both in the boat Hagrid pulled out a pink umbrella and taped the boat it moved a crossed the lack with great speed. After nearly crashing the boat in to the over sized rock, Hagrid knocked on the door three times. After not being answered Hagrid knocked once more, knocking the door off it hinges. He walked in and Kiyoshi was right behind him. They looked around to see many scared faces staring at them. One was a huge blond boy who looked absolutely terrified. There was a man and woman; they two looked scared stiff not moving a mussel. Hagrid walked over toward the black haired boy who looked nothing like the other occupants in the room. "Arry it's so good to see ya aging, cores you did not remember me sense you were only a baby last time I saw you." He said. The black hair boy looked up at Hagrid "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid the keeper of the keys of Hogwarts." Hagrid said proudly. "And of course you know all about Hogwarts and now you'll get to go to." Hagrid said. "I'm sorry but I don't know what you're tacking about." The one called Harry said. "Don't know what…" Hagrid started to say but stopped and walked away from Harry and walked over to the two who were still standing on the stairs. "Why does this boy not no anything about his parent or were they learned it all?" Hagrid shouted at the quivering copal. "You knew my parents?" Harry asked. Hagrid turned to him his exasperation softened. "Yes Arry I know them, the kindest people any where. And it's time you know the turf and not the lies they must have told ya." Hagrid said tack out a parchment envelope and gave it to Harry. "Stop right there I forbid you to open that letter!" The big man yelled and Harry stopped opening the letter. "Don't weary Harry I'll tack care of them." Hagrid said. Hagrid walked toward the man that was tacking too much. "Listen here you ruddy muggle that boy has had the turf kept form him long enough and stop him now!" Hagrid said in a loud booming voice. There was a slice that hang in they air that was interrupted by Harry opening his letter and he read it out loud "Hogwarts Scholl of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress." Harry read the letter out loud. "I completely forgot." Hagrid said. He checked his many pockets to find an owl, an ink quill, and some parchment. 'Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Given Harry his letter.

Tacking him to his things tomorrow.

Weathers horrible. Hope your well.

Hagrid' he give it to they owl and it tock off in to the storm. Hagrid closed the window and sat next to Kiyoshi who was on the coach. He looked around to find that the muggles were on longer on the stairs. "Must have cared them off." Hagrid commented out loud. Harry fond a little space on the coach and fell asleep and Kiyoshi did the same.


	2. Diagon Ally

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Chapter Two: Diagon Ally

When Kiyoshi woke up she notices several things, one was that she and Harry had Hagrid's giant coat spread over them. The second was that there was a quite taping coming from the window. Kiyoshi got off the couch to let the owl in. When she opened the window the owl flow strait to Hagrid's coat and started to attach it. "Hey get away from there!" Kiyoshi yelled at the owl. "Give him three Knuts." Hagrid grunted. "Three what?" Harry asked. "Knuts. The little copper ones." Kiyoshi said reaching into one of the many pockets and pulling out tiny coins and gave it to the owl, and it flew away. "Hagrid it your newspaper." Kiyoshi announced. Harry who had gotten off the couch was given the _Daily Prophet _strange looks. "What's wrong?" Kiyoshi asked. "I've never seen moving pictures before." He said. "Well from now on in the wizardry world you'll see plenty of moving pictures." Kiyoshi promised. "Were do we go now?" Harry asked. "To Diagon Ally o'courses." Hagrid said as tough it was the most obvious thing in the world. The left the small hut on the rock and into the boat. "You wouldn't mind if I use magic would you?" Hagrid asked. "No." Both Kiyoshi and Harry answered. Hagrid pulled out his pink umbrella and taped the side of the boat and they sped off. When they hit the shore they got out of the boat Harry tock out his list of school supplies and read it out loud. _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Uniform

Fist –Year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (Black)

One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear

One pair of (dragon hide gloves or similar)

One winter clock (black or silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_By Miranda Goshwk_

_A History of Magic by Adalbert Waffliing_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

_By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Positions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_

_By Newt Scamanddeer _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self- Protection _

By Quention Trinble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl Or a cat Or a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FRIST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THIRE OWN BROOMSSTICKS

"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry asked. "Only if yea now were to go." Hagrid said. Hagrid was so big that he parted the huge crow so easily; all Harry and Kiyoshi had to do was walk behind him. They turned into an empty ally and Hagrid came to a complete halt. "This is it." He said. He taped a brick on the wall three times and waited. And soon the bricks moved out of the way for even Hagrid to pass. "Wow this is inerrable!" Harry said looking around Diagon Ally. "The first place is Gringotts." Hagrid said. They entered the bank and in a few minuets later they left the with lots of money in there pockets. "Well I let you kids get your get you're unofoms will I tack care of somtings." Hagrid said. Kiyoshi and Harry walked into the Madam Malkin's shop. They walked in and were greeted by a short witch. "Hogwarts Dears?" She asked. When they both knotted there heads she lead them to the back room. They stood on stools two be mesherd. There was another boy was standing there. "Your you both going two Hogwarts?" He asked. "Yes." Harry and Kiyoshi answered. "I'm going there two." The blond haired boy said. "What your name?" Kiyoshi asked. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you?" He asked. But they did not get to answer because he was done. "Well see you at Hogwarts." He said and left. "Glad he's gone." Kiyoshi said glad that he was gone something wasn't writ about that kid. They left the shop and Hagrid was waiting for them out side. They got there books and then headed to the Apothecary store and then they went to Ollivanders wand shop. They each tried sever wands in tell Kiyoshi left with a wand that was chary wood and measherd one foot and two inches and had a unicorn hair in it. Harry had a holy and phoenix feather, eleven inches. "Mister Ollivander said some strange things." Kiyoshi said remembering what he said about Harry's wand. "But never mind that now it's time to get Arry a birthday present." Hagrid said. "O you don't have to do that." Harry said. "Well of cures I do." Hagrid said. Hagrid bought Harry a great snowy owl, and Kiyoshi bought herself a cat and secretly a few other pets. She bought a snake that was in Kiyoshi believed was very beautiful, it was black and had red smug looking markings, and she got a very tiny little rabbit, it was a very deep blue and had purple eyes. She purchased many things for her new pets. It was a very existing day and but like all days it had to end like it or not. Harry was sent to his Aunt and Uncles house and Kiyoshi and Hagrid went back to Hogwarts throw the floo in the Leaky Cauldron. When they got back Kiyoshi was wiped out went to her room and admittedly drifted to sleep.


	3. Going back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!

Chapter Three: Going To Hogwarts

Kiyoshi studied and studied waiting for the school year to start. She was so happy went Albus told her that she could meat Harry no the train. He said it would be better if she got to Hogwarts the normal way anyways. She had mastered her books cover to cover and felt confided that she could pass all her classes with little effort. She was wonder is Severus would go ease or hard on her. 'But it does matter I'll excel in all my classes. I gust wounded what house I'll go in. not that that will matter ether.' Kiyoshi thought walking to breakfast. She notices there was only Albus, Severus and Minerva there. "Good morning Kiyoshi." They all greater her as she sat down. "Good morning all." She responded. "Your you excited about tomorrow?" Severus asked. "Yes I'm very excited." Kiyoshi said. "What house do you think you be put in?" Minerva asked. Kiyoshi shrugged her shoulders. She really did not know. "Well will know soon enough." Albus said his eyes twinkling madly. 'Does he know?' Kiyoshi thought eating waffles. Kiyoshi ate little and left the table early. Kiyoshi went back to her room to see if there was anything she could learn. 5 minutes later she realized there wasn't. She walked over two were her pets were. Her snake that she named Jack. And her tiny rabbit she named Sam. Her cat midnight was on her bed. She was so scared when Sam got lose, but midnight did not even seem interested in Sam. She wondered if it was San or midnight but she still did not to risk letting Jack out. She held Sam in her hand petting his dark blue fur. "I wonder if you're special Sam." Kiyoshi said to her pet rabbit. "The witch at the pet shop said that you might have a special ability." And as if to show Kiyoshi the rabbit's eyes tuned green and it fur lightened to a very light blue. "Wow Sam that's amazing!" Kiyoshi said. The little rabbit's nose twitched many times and Sam jumped from Kiyoshi's hand and into his cage. Kiyoshi left the door open from him. She opened Jack's cage and stuck her hand out for him to rap around. He slivered up her arm and throw her sleeve to her shoulder. 'He's a good snake' Kiyoshi thought. Jack flicked his tongue at Kiyoshi's ear. Kiyoshi giggled and Jack moved back to Kiyoshi's arm to rest. Midnight was lying in her lap and did care about the snake around Kiyoshi's arm. "Oh!" Kiyoshi cried. She looked down to see Sam on the floor. Kiyoshi laughed. "Sam you scared me!" Kiyoshi said picking up the little rabbit. For the rest of afternoon Sam, Midnight, and Jack got along and Kiyoshi was very happy that her pets could get along so well. Kiyoshi spent the afternoon with her pets. When it was time fro lunch Kiyoshi put her pets away and went down to the great hall. Kiyoshi had a quiet lunch small lunch and went back to her pets. When she entered her room she saw midnight on her bed and Jack and Sam in their cages, "I see you desisted to change color again Sam." Kiyoshi said will she was tacking her now red little rabbit with light blue eyes. She than let Jack out of his cage and he slivered up his arm. She tock her pets to her bed and set them down. Kiyoshi was amazed at who well her pets got along. She was sure that midnight would attack Jack or Sam, or that Jack would try to eat Sam. But they were all sitting on the bed not bothered by the others. Kiyoshi desisted that now would be the best time to try her magic. She sat on her bed and atomically the animals cam to her midnight in her lap and Jack on her arm and Sam in her open left hand. Her wand was in her right hand and on the other side of the room was her transfiguration book was on a chair. "Wingradium Leviosa!" Kiyoshi said loud and clear. And the book hovered two feet above the chair. Kiyoshi was very satisfied with her work. 'What next?' Kiyoshi thought. She went throw her in tier charms book and did all once and perfectly. Kiyoshi wanted to collect beetles to transfigure but she did not think that she could take a jar of beetles with being notices. So she practices her transfiguration on a box of matches she found in Minerva's office. She had turned the in tier box into needles. But she realized that transfiguration was hard fro her but she could get it done. Kiyoshi realized that it was more that to memorize the spell, hex or what ever there was concentrations and emotion put in to it. 'No matter I can still pass my classes if I try hard enough.' Kiyoshi thought. She gave a pat to all her animals and put them away. Kiyoshi desisted to go out side and play by the lake. She saw a tentacle of the giant squid skimming the serfs of the water. 'It's so peaceful here and so quiet, it's _to _quiet here sometimes. It's my home all the time with or the out they other kids. I get lonely and board here.' Kiyoshi thought sadly and walked in for diner. 'Kiyoshi you've been very quiet today." Pomona said. "I've just bin thinking." Kiyoshi said pocking her chicken. Kiyoshi was very much existed and it was hard to sleep but eventually she fell asleep. Kiyoshi woke up very early ready to get to the kings crossing station. 'It seems pointless in a way, but Albus says that it's important that I get treated like a normal student.' Kiyoshi thought. She was waiting for Severus to take her to the station. It was a silent they traveled by portkey and nothing was said. Kiyoshi was confused standing between the two platforms but she brightened up when she saw someone familiar. "Harry!" Kiyoshi called out. Harry tuned around and saw Kiyoshi and brightened up. "Kiyoshi I'm so glad to see you. Do you know how to get on the platform?" Harry asked. "No but will just have to wait." Kiyoshi said. One minuet went by and a plump woman with red hair and her five children walk strait by them and they lined up in front of a concert wall and started running toward it. But instead of crashing into it they went throw it. "Wow!" Harry said. "We can do that!" Kiyoshi said. They tried it and they made it! "That was cool." Kiyoshi commented. "Yeah it was, but come on we have to get on the train." Harry said. Harry and Kiyoshi found an empty compartment and sat down. A few minutes later one of the redhead boys come in. "Can I sit here?" He asked. "Sure you can." Kiyoshi invited. He come in and sat down. "I'm Ron Wesley." He introduces. "I'm Kiyoshi Ships." Kiyoshi said. "I'm Harry Potter." Harry said. Ron gasped. "Are you really?" Ron asked stupidly. Harry lifted his hair up so Ron could see his scare. "Wow it is you." Ron said. Harry blush from all they attention. Just then a toad hoped in the open door. Kiyoshi grabbed it and closed the door. "Whose is it?" Ron asked. "I don't know." Kiyoshi said. "Well just wait for someone to claim it." Harry said. Than a round faced boy and a bushy haired girl come in. "Have you seen my toad?" The boy asked. "Is this your's?" Kiyoshi asked showing the toad to him. "Yes that's him, thank you." He said and left but the girl remained. "May I please stay here?" She asked. "Yes of course." Kiyoshi said. The girl came in and shot the door. "I think it's going to be great to Hogwarts. And my names Hermione Granger" She said as soon as she sat down. "Yes you'll have a wonderful time at Hogwarts. The teachers are nice and the food is wonderful." Kiyoshi said. "You've been there before?" Hermione asked. "Yes I've lived there for four years." Kiyoshi said. "But how?" Ron asked. Kiyoshi told them the whole story from the beginning. When her story was over the group was in a stunted silence. "That is incredible!" Ron said. "And you know a lot of magic now don't you?" Hermione asked. "Yes and I've been practicing a lot lately." Kiyoshi said. Just than a plump woman pushing a cart of food come by. "Anything from the cart dears?" she asked. Harry and Kiyoshi order many sweets and dived them up among their new friends. "There not real frogs are they?" Harry asked. Kiyoshi, and Ron laugh loudly, Hermione looked like she was fighting the urge to laugh. Kiyoshi was the first to recover "No Harry that not real frogs there just charmed." She said. After all the sweets we eaten the friends realized that they still haven't changed into there robes. "Got to go, come on Hermione." Kiyoshi said leading Hermione to a place two change. The train came to a complete stop and they all got off. "First years this way!" Said the booming voice of Hagrid. "Hi Hagrid!" Kiyoshi and Harry called. Hagrid waved to them. They were lead to the boat were Hagrid call "Three to a boat!" And Kiyoshi had to admit that Hogwarts did look beautiful from the boats even though she has lived there for four years.


	4. The Sorting

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Chapter Four: The Sorting

When they got up to the castle Hagrid knocked on the door. It was opened by Professor McGonagall. "This way student." She said and led them to an empty room and stopped, she turned to face the small crowd. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of–term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take you're your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while you any rule breaking will lose your house points. At they end of the year, the house with the most house points will be awarded the house cup. A great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to which ever house you are sorted in to. The sorting will begin shortly, I shall return when we are ready for you." Professor McGonagall said and left. "So it's true than Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A certain Draco Malfoy said. Many gasps were herd and all eyes were on Malfoy or Harry who Malfoy was staring at. "You don't want to be seen hanging around _them_." Malfoy said looking at Kiyoshi, Ron and Hermione. "I can help you make the _right _friends." Malfoy said sickening out his hand to be shock. "I can tell who I want to be friends with for myself thank." Harry said. At that moment it was known to every body there that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would always be reviles. "First years this way." Professor McGonagall said. She led them throw the Great Hall and singled then to stop. "When I call your name you are to sit on the stool and try on the sorting hat." Professor McGonagall said. (Author's notes, I did not want to write the sorting hat's song and I'm sorry if that bothers any one. And Pleases remember that nobody is forcing you to read this or any other story.) Professor McGonagall called the names one by one and they were all sorted and sat were there house sat. Harry Hermione and Ron Were all sorted into Gryffindor but Kiyoshi was a different story. "Ships Kiyoshi." Professor McGonagall called. Kiyoshi walked out of line, unlike most first years she did not seem to be scared or even nerves. She sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head. 'Hmm well this is a very compacted and strong mind. You could do great in any of the noble hoses. So the question is where to put you?' The sorting hat thought. 'I know were I belong, you know what my mind thinks what you don't know what my heart tells me. I know where I belong.' Kiyoshi told the hat. 'Well it's steeled then.' The hat thought. "Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled that filled the room. Many cheers filled the hall next. Kiyoshi sat at the Hufflepuff. She waved at her friends at the Gryffindor table they waved back; Kiyoshi then looked at the head table. She saw Hagrid smiling at her, Albus smiling and his eyes twinkling that was all normal but what she did not like was the and sneer Severus had on his face and the glares he was giving. Kiyoshi had never seen him like that before and she did not like it.'Is he mad at me?' Kiyoshi thought. Kiyoshi did not eat much she was to busy thinking what she would do if Severus _was_ mad at her. Albus gave a speech but Kiyoshi did not here it. Nor did she here what the Head Boy or Girl said when they were taking. Kiyoshi could not sleep in that giant four-poster bed. Kiyoshi got out of her bed and she walked out of the Hufflepuff conmen room. She walked all the way to the seventh floor and walked back and froth in tell a door appeared. She opened the door and the room that she used to be her room, with all her animals in side. Kiyoshi got Sam, and Jack to her bed to b e with midnight. "It was a very interesting day to day." Kiyoshi told her pets. Midnight gave a meow and Jack flicked his tongue and Sam's fur and eyes changed color again. He is now has black fur with silver eyes. "That still so cool Sam, I sometimes wish that I can change the want I look when ever I like." Kiyoshi said. Kiyoshi was staring to fall asleep so she had to go back to the Hufflepuff conmen room, her but Sam and Jack away but her tock Midnight with her. She just that a cat wondering around wouldn't be so strange as a snake or a rabbit running around. She fell asleep on her bed with Midnight at the foot of the bed. Kiyoshi woke up and realized that it was almost hour before she had to get ready for the school day. She got dressed and desisted to visit her other pets. When she got there she realized that now that she was accepted to sleep in the Hufflepuff conmen room, that she should make her pets more conferrable in the room of requirement. She walked back and froth thinking of a place that a rabbit and a snake would love to live in. She opened the door to find huge tracks of land it was dived by two half's. The fist half was short grass, then there was long grass. Kiyoshi saw a now white furred Sam jump out of the tall grass. 'I see that he's conferrable. But where's Jack?' Kiyoshi thought. Kiyoshi walked round imprested by all the little details the room put in. There were bushes, small pounds and a stream. Lots of shrubs and tress lots of giant rocks for Jack she jest. 'They'll be very happy here.' Kiyoshi thought. Just as she was leveling Kiyoshi spotted Jack slivering to the closes rock. Kiyoshi desisted that it was to fro her breakfast. She went down to the great Hall to eat, when she got there she saw small group of her fellow Hufflepuffs. "Well if it ani't the legendry Kiyoshi Ships." One fifth year boy said. "What do you mean?" Kiyoshi asked. "Well there were romers going around the school for four years. That a small dark hair girl walked the halls of Hogwarts, but just a hand full of people has ever seen you before you're sorting. But even less people has seen you twice." The boy explained. "I remember seeing you only once." A thread year girl said. "But I was the one who talked two you. My names Amy. "The thread year said. 'Yes I remember you." Kiyoshi said. "But I still don't understand, why were you here all theses years?" Asked a second year. Kiyoshi did not know hoe to answer that question. If she answered that question turfuly then they would won't to know about Voldemort or they think she was lying or crazy. She had to make a decision fast. (I need two reviews before the next updata)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Chapter Five

"Kiyoshi!" Ron called from the Giffendor table. 'Whew safe.' Kiyoshi thought happily walking to the Gryffindor table tanking the perfect timing. "Hey guys." Kiyoshi greeted her friends. "What's this talk about you being a legend?" Harry asked. "Well remember me telling you about how had lived here for four years?" Kiyoshi asked. At her friend's nods she continued. "Well every once in a wile someone would see me, but that did not happen often and I talked to one girl once I gave my name, and I think from that moment on people tried hard or harder to try and find me over the years I wasn't attending the classes. They all wanted to know if there really was some one by the name Kiyoshi Ships or did some one make it up. But now they know that I'm real." Kiyoshi explained. "That makes sense." Ron said. "But I got to admit that might have made a good story." Hermione said. And at the confused looks of Harry, Ron and Kiyoshi were giving her she had to elaborate. "What I think that it would be a very interesting story to grow up hearing. That a small dark haired girl waking the halls of Hogwarts." Hermione said. "Hmm maybe, but that doesn't matter now." Kiyoshi said. "Yeah but people are going to act like it a big deal anyways." Harry said. "So I don't care as long as it doesn't get out of hand." Kiyoshi said. "Are you going to eat here or at your own table?" Ron asked. "I think I'll eat her for to day." Kiyoshi said sitting down at the table in front of her. As soon Kiyoshi sat down she could fell eyes on her, and she know who's they were. She was only vaguely aware of Severus's rather dislike for all Gryffindores, she was disaonted that Severus could dislike an inter house for what seemed to her was no good reason. She tried to ignore the eyes but she found it harder to deal with as the minuets passed by. "Who is he, and why is he staring at you?" Harry asked. With out even looking Kiyoshi answered. "He is Professor Snape and he doesn't like Gryffindores very much. Why? I don't know, but I don't think he likes my chose in friends." Kiyoshi sad sadly. "But please don't be angry at him I don't think it's entirely his fault." Kiyoshi added not looking at any of them. The meal was an uncufftrelbel one that dragged at for to long.

* * *

Incidentally the first class for the was posions. "Come on guys it's this way, hurry you don't want to be late." Kiyoshi said leading not only here friends but the inter first year class. "How does she know the way?" a Hufflepuff girl asked. "My big brother said that she has lived her for years." Answered a Hufflepuff boy. "That imposable!" A Gryffindor exclaimed. "No it's not." Kiyoshi said to the large grope behind her as she stopped by the door to the dungeon. And immediately the door was opened by Professor Snape, he moved aside to allow them in. when they were all seated Severus took his place at the front of the class. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." He said to the class after tacking role call. He looked around the class to see how many were still paying attention. Which they al were, "As there is little foolish wand- waving here, many of you will hardy believe this to be magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.'' Silence followed this little speech. "Ships!" "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful its know as the Draught of Living Dead sir." Kiyoshi answered. "That's correct Miss Ships, Two points to Hufflepuff." Snape said. Both the Gryffindores and the Hufflepuff were in shock, Snape had just awarded a house that wasn't his own. "I sum what impressed, but I doubt that any of you could tell me were to find a bezoar." Snape said to the class. Two hands rose in the air, they belonged to Hermione and Kiyoshi. "Yes Miss .Granger?" "You can find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat." Hermione said. "That's correct Miss Granger. Two points to Gryffindor." Snape said. The students were not believing what they were hearing not only had Snape _given _points to a house that not his, but also to a Gryffindor! "It seems that only two students have even bothered two read the book, truly pitiful." Snape said to the class. Snape then put every one into pairs were they were to make a simple potion that would cure boils. Kiyoshi was pared with a round- faced boy named Neville Longbottom who had no clue about potions. "Ok you can be my assistant; you just give me what I ask for. Ok?" Kiyoshi asked. "OK." Neville agreed. Neville wasn't the greatest assistant in the world, but he was trying real hard to get it right. "Ok Neville first we take the caldron off the fire, _then _we add the quills." Kiyoshi expanded to Neville who was going to put in porcupine quills in will the caldron was still on the fire. "Oh I'm sorry Kiyoshi." Neville said. "Hey no problem there was any harm done." Kiyoshi said. Kiyoshi had Neville was working remarkable fast and was done with plenty of time to spear. "How can you be done so fast, when some of us are just now stewing are horned slugs?" A boy named Seamus asked in a loud voice that got the attention of every one in the class. "It would be impossible for any first to …" Snape said coming to Kiyoshi's and Neville's table but stopped when he looked at there caldron seeing that it was done and it was perfect. "What can we do now Professor?" Kiyoshi asked. "You two my start on your homework. And another ten points to both your house." Snape said before going to inspect the other's potions. Kiyoshi and Neville were hard at work doing the essay that Snape had assigned. Five minutes later Neville had a question. "What does your name mean?" He asked. "My name means pure." Kiyoshi said. Neville occasionally asked questions about the assigned homework and Kiyoshi gladly helped. Kiyoshi and Neville had finished there essays just in to turn them into Snape before the bell rang. When they were out side of the dungeons they were bombarded with questions and comments from there classmates. "That was incredible!" Hermione said to them. "It unbelievable that Snape would actually _willing give _points _to _anther house let alone two!" Said a Hufflepuff boy. "It's all amazing, but how did you two do it so fast?" Asked a Gryffindor boy named Dean. "I guess I'm just talented in positions." Kiyoshi said not wanting to be bothered about spending fore years in the castle. "And I got a lot of help from her." Neville said quietly. "What do you guys have next?" Kiyoshi asked. "We have DADA class." Hermione said. Me to, come i'll so you the way!" Kiyoshi said leading the way.

* * *


End file.
